


Forgive Us Our Tresspasses

by ReplicaJoelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, demon/priest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle
Summary: terraXvan comm for a demon/priest AU





	Forgive Us Our Tresspasses

He should have stopped visiting but he didn’t.

“ _Come on, holy boy, what are you holding back for?”_

He shouldn’t have relented but he did.

“ _Lord I beg you forgive me for the transgressions I am about to commit.”_

He may have appeared to be a simple troubled youth in the beginning but by the time he shoved the poor priest-to-be against the wall in his room, robes sliding down his body, his true nature was beginning to show. And not just in the horns growing through his black hair and tail peeking out from his jeans either.

The demon didn’t bother holding himself back as he hungrily sucked the breath from the other man’s lips. His long nailed hands wandered south down his body, digging into the exposed skin at his hips, any whines being muffled by the demon’s mouth. By the time he was done abusing the holy man’s lips blood dripped down his chin. He followed the blood trail with kisses and bites along his neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks in his wake before dropping to his knees.

“You promised to go back to whatever hell you came from if I let you have my body.” The man panted, covering his mouth.

“Mhmm…” The demon said absentmindedly as he lightly ran his nail over the hardening cock, making the other man shiver.

The demon gripped the dick tightly, delighting in the sounds from above. After a few licks his long tail slid around to replace his hand as he bit into the man’s thighs. He held the man tightly against the wall as he took the cock into his mouth, wrapping his long tongue around it. Both hands went up to cover his mouth as he began nervously reciting the lord’s prayer. The demon chuckled around the dick and the vibrations made the man choke in the middle of it. He completely lost his train of thought as teeth lightly dragged down his length.

The demon took advantage of his free hands to unzip his own pants and pull out his already hardened cock. He stroked himself as he continued sucking, occasionally pulling off just to tease with a light lick of the tip, earning himself a muffled moan from the wannabe holy man. By the time he could taste pre-cum the other man was already forgetting his holy vows, one hand reaching down to grasp the messy hair between horns. He felt his knees shake and only remained standing by the demon’s tight grip pinning him to wall. No matter how hard he tried to hold it in he couldn’t escape the release pulled from his dick by the demon’s grinning mouth. He bit his own tongue in a desperate attempt to quiet himself.

The demon drained the last of the cum from the less-than-holy man. He ran his tongue along the slit, teasing the oversensitive cock. Overwhelmed, the man’s knees buckled as he collapsed to the floor. Demonic amber eyes locked with the shame-filled blue ones as he finished himself over the priest’s exhausted face. He grinned as the other man groaned weakly.

“You’re not going to keep your promise are you?” He watched as the demon laughed, his sharp teeth glistening.

“Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out my writing tumblr @ doppelgangerjoelle if you want to commission me!!
> 
> since this is a comm don't expect any more of this from me sorry. there will be a terravan fluff coming though but that's also a comm


End file.
